The Sentinel
by hyprion38
Summary: The siths and the jedi have been fighting for millennia, taking precedence over each other according to time and history, giving birth to legends. After a thousand years of peace, the Clone Wars once again turned the established order upside down and gave birth to a new legend, that of Freyja, the last sentinel.
1. Chapter 0

The Sith and the Jedi have been fighting for millennia, taking precedence over each other according to time and history, creating legends. After a thousand years of peace, the Clone Wars once again upset the established order and gave birth to a new legend, that of Freyja, the last sentinel.

I present here the first opus of the Trilogy: The Chronicles of the Heir. Here we will discover the story of Freyja, a character of my creation who will evolve in the midst of well-known characters from the Star Wars Universe.

I hope you enjoy reading it, I hope you like this new story.


	2. The awakening

Chapter 1

The awakening

Freyja opened her eyes, her sleep had been long. How long the hibernation system had lasted. His head hurt like a dog. Her memory was virgin for the moment but she did not take offense, it was a side effect of the waking up hibernation, a technology still experimental and poorly mastered. She knew that her memory would come back quickly enough, she already remembered her first name and the functioning of the hibernation system that had put her in stasis.

Taking five minutes to decide what to do while waiting for his memory to come back to him, Freyja got up and went to the ship's bathroom to take a sonic shower. Meeting her gaze in a mirror, she faced two blue eyes and long blond hair descending below the shoulder blades.

\- The stasis was pretty successful, it seems, she said, looking at herself in the mirror.

Running a hand through his hair, Freyja undressed and entered the sonic shower.

…..

\- Opening of module number two.

Freyja, who had just gotten out of the shower and put on pants and a t-shirt, frowned. A second module, so she wasn't alone in this ship?

It was then that a vision appeared to her brutally causing severe pain, she was activated no less than six modules of stasis, each containing a person including two adolescents who must have been between twelve and fifteen years old.

The blonde massaged her temples, the pain gradually disappearing, she remembered what she was doing here. She had embarked on this spacecraft with six other people, ten years ago on a deep space exploration mission, a mission called: New Hope. Mission with a dual purpose. The first was to explore unknown regions and the second, secondary objective, was to rediscover the mission: Flight to infinity, disappeared for years rather.

Vividly remembering the planes of the aircraft, Freyja made his way to his personal quarters. It was then that mechanical footsteps were heard behind her. Turning around, the young woman noticed the arrival of a gray protocol droid.

\- Can I help you, Master Astral? asked the droid.

Astral, it came back to her, it was her last name, well the one that his mother had bequeathed to him for what she remembered.

\- What happened here?

\- You are out of stasis, the other crew members should wake up soon.

\- And why do you call me master?

But as the droid was about to respond, a new vision arose.

_Years before_

Freyja was running through the halls of the temple, playing with three other novices.

\- You won't catch me, laughed Freya at the last of the group.

Yoda strolling in the corridors intercepted them.

\- The lesson time is, follow me, you have to.

Freyja sighed resigningly.

\- But master….

\- Of but, there is not, you must follow me.

\- Yoda smiled tenderly when he saw the little blonde's blue eyes make him look like beaten dogs.

\- This technique, with me does not work, answered the old jedis with a wink. With me children.

Freyja pouted but still followed the jedi master.

Soon the small group arrived at the training room. The latter was oval in shape decorated with a few pillars. Yoda lowered the shutters, plunging the room into darkness while a dim blue light was activated.

It was then that Freya noticed four helmets and four small training lightsabers as well as small training spheres.

\- The lightsabers you are going to take, Yoda explained.

Freyja was the first to grab it while Yoda using the Force levitated helmets to novices.

\- Helmets on your heads, you have to put on.

Once again, the little blonde was the first to obey, quickly imitated by her comrades. Once the helmet was on my head, Freya activated her green blade lightsaber and held it straight in front of her.

\- Activate the spheres I will, counter their attacks you will need.

\- But master, said one of the children, how can we protect ourselves if we can't see?

\- To the Force, trust yourself, you must.

_Two hours later._

\- Master Yoda, said a voice from behind him.

The green jedi immediately turned to face another large jedi with a thick red beard.

\- Master Dilbar, it's a surprise to see you.

Dilbar Zeldric was a human jedi knight from the planet Chandrila. Measuring one meter eighty and endowed with red hair wearing a ponytail and a well supplied beard of the same color, Dilbar was known to be one of the best swashbucklers of the Jedi Order as well as a formidable user of the Strength. Thirty years old, Dilbar was a Jedi sentry who had been part of the Temple guards for a few years.

\- Nice to see you too.

\- Have the negotiations been successful? Dilbar nodded.

\- The Banking Clan and the Commerce Federation were both tough on business, but common ground was eventually found.

\- A good thing this is.

\- And you master Yoda, how is the training of new initiates going?

\- Yes, great potential in one of the initiates, I felt.

\- Who ?

\- The young Freyja, full of potential she is. Strong sensitivity to the Force she has.

And Yoda couldn't say it so well, because the boy, barely five and a half years old, had managed to deflect all shots from the training sphere.

\- Perhaps you should personally take care of his novice training in this case.

Yoda nodded.

\- True this is.

Dilbar frowned when he saw the concentrated look that Yoda threw on the ground, in full reflection. And if the Jedi Knight knew one thing, it was that Yoda did not praise anybody. If he said that this little girl had great potential then that was the case and Dilbar vowed to follow the little girl's progress whether it was near or far.

_Four years later_

Yoda watched Freyja face her opponent of the day. Nine years old, the girl had grown well, now measuring one meter twenty-five, her blonde hair reaching her at the bottom of the neck, while her blue eyes fixed her opponent of the day, her right hand firmly holding her lightsaber green.

Opposite her was an initiate of the same age named Tessbar, a young Quarren. The quarren were octopus-headed amphibian humanoids from Mon Cala that they shared quite smoothly with the Mon Calamari. Measuring one and a half meters, Tessbar had a blue blade lightsaber. Surrounding the fighting era a few Jedi masters and knights such as Yoda and Dilbar.

\- Start, you can, said Yoda.

Immediately, Tessbar threw himself on Freyja who called upon the Force made a back somersault to put himself out of reach. This first ability raised a few eyebrows in the Jedi who noted the ease with which the young novice had made a Force jump coupled with a somersault.

However the quarren did not say his last word and charged the girl again. Raising his lightsaber, Freyja parried his opponent's attacks with disconcerting ease which annoyed Tessbar who amplified his attacks. Always adorning his opponent with childlike simplicity Freyja raised his left hand and using the force push, sent his opponent to waltz at the feet of the spectators before leaping and sticking his green blade against the throat of a sounded and disarmed Tessbar.

\- The fight is over, said Yoda.

The present jedi with difficulty masked their surprises. This young novice had just defeated her counterpart with disconcerting ease in a matter of minutes.

Dilbar approached the girl looking briefly at her from bottom to top before staring into her eyes.

\- Your name is Freyja, right.

The blonde nodded.

\- Tell me young girl, would you like to become my padawan? I know you're only nine years old, but you've just proven to all of us that you deserve to take the first step in the Order.

Automatically, the young novice turned to Yoda seeking his approval. The latter nodded, making it clear to Freyja that he shared Dilbar's judgment.

The girl then turned her gaze to the Jedi Knight.

\- Yes, I want it.

The vision then faded and Freyja shook her head. She was starting to remember. She was a jedi.

\- How long did the stasis last?

\- Fifty years.

Freyja almost choked on this imaginary food.

\- Sorry ! exclaimed she. How? 'Or' What ?

The young woman remained nailed to the spot. Fifty years ? What had become of the galaxy. How the war ended. When his mission started, the stasis was supposed to last only ten years, and the mission was to last only two years, in principle at least, maybe more but ... And where were they? How did the Clone Wars end?

\- According to Volt, there would have been a general malfunction of the vessel as soon as it entered light speed.

\- In other words, as soon as we have all been put in stasis.

\- That's right.

\- Do you have more information?

\- No, only Volt has more information.

Freyja nodded, it was time for her to find her astro mechanic droid.

…..

Volt was an R2 unit, registered R2 D7. It was a gold and silver colored droid as well as Freyja's personal droid like R2 D2 had been that of Anakin.

\- Opening module 7, announced the voice of the computer.

\- Have you finished opening all the modules? asked the Jedi to Volt.

Affirmative beep.

\- So if I sum up what you told me. When we entered stasis may after entering light speed, all of the ship's systems had malfunctions.

Affirmative beep.

\- And you're sure of your diagnoses.

New affirmative beeps.

\- Well, let's give the others time to recover from their stasis, let's say standard twenty-four hours then we will do a little briefing of the situation.

But as Freyja was going to go to her apartments, a new vision twisted her head.

_Rather years._

It has now been three years since Freyja became the padawan of Dilbar. This last swashbuckler had taught Freyja different types of lightsaber combat, and the Jedi Knight was forced to admit that his padawan was learning at breakneck speed. In just three years of learning, Freyja had already mastered Form III and V and had the basics of Form II. Added to this was her exceptional mastery of the Force, the girl had everything to become an extremely powerful jedi. In three years of learning, Freyja had perfectly mastered the basic powers of the Force such as telekinesis, Pushing and Force Pulling as well as the Force Jump which she had already shown her mastery against Tessbar for years instead. To this was added his biological capacities, no doubt inherited from his mother, which was telepathy. Freyja was indeed shown to be able to communicate by thought and to read, literally speaking, the minds of weak-minded people, and Dilbar was sure that these hereditary capacities were far from having reached their full capacity. And then finally, came the moment when, by pure chance or pure instinct, Freyja had used the power of Curato Salva or Force healing, a rare power on the light side capable of healing both physical and mental wounds. Another power inherited from her mother? The Jedi didn't know.

In the meantime, the blonde had grown a lot, now four feet tall, her hair now going down to her shoulder blades. Following his master in the field, Freyja had forged her own general culture while learning from her master.

\- Freyja! launched the master.

The latter, who was in one of the temple training rooms, stopped her lightsaber movements. Dilbar walked over to his padawan. He had thought about his last few weeks well and had come to the conclusion that Freyja had evolved enough to take a few steps. After all, she was already in her third year of training when most of the other temple youth had not even started their training.

\- Based on your progress, I figured it was time for you to build your own lightsaber.

The teenager's eyes widened in surprise, usually a jedi didn't build his own lightsaber until after training, when he passed his tests. Now here, Dilbar offered to build his own, without further ado. But after all, Dilbar was an atypical jedi who trusted his instincts much more than the jedi code, which was not to displease his student.

Freyja was therefore prepared to leave for the planet Ilum when a headache twisted her temples before a vision invaded her mind. Freyja then lived on a desert planet where a large rock temple stood dotted with a giant jedi statue, three red kyber crystals in his hands. And as quickly as the vision was manifested, it disappeared. Upset by the vision as fast as it was imprecise, Freyja did not feel the arrival of her master behind her.

\- So ready to go.

\- Yes, uh no.

Dilbar raised his eyebrows.

\- Can you be more specific? he asked with a mocking smile.

\- I just ... had a vision.

\- But still ? said the Jedi master, curious this time.

\- I was on a desert planet, there was a kind of mortuary temple… in honor of a fallen Jedi. And ... uh, I was holding three blood-red kyber crystals.

\- Sith crystals? Why ?

\- No idea.

The Jedi Master assumed a concerned look reflecting on what his Padawan had just told him. The place that the vision had shown him looked like Ruusan, the planet where Siths and Jedis were faced one last time ending in the victory of the latter. - Well in this case, we will head for Ruusan. The vision faded again and the young woman remembered her trip to Ruusan and her discovery of the three Sith crystals that had called her as if they were looking for redemption. Freyja had purified them after several weeks of hard work and the red crystals like blood had turned to a pure white of absolute purity.

….

When she arrived in her private quarters, she opened the lockers containing her belongings where a lightsaber and a double-bladed lightsaber were stored while an armor and a mask guardian of the jedi temple were perfectly stored. She remembered it now. She was a Jedi sentry, a guardian of the temple. Finally, she had been a few years before she and her master were sent on a top-secret mission, the stakes and objectives of which she did not yet remember. This mission, two years before the Clone Wars, had prevented him from participating in most of the conflict. _Years before_ Freyja had just turned eighteen and had passed the tests with flying colors. She was no longer a Padawan but a Jedi knight. Temple guardian armor and mask in hand, Freyja and Dilbar had a bad feeling. Around them, the Jedi High Council, chaired by Yoda at seat 10 and Mace Windu at seat 11, summoned them for a topic of the utmost importance. The other jedi master Depa Billaba in seat 1, Eeth Koth in seat 2, Yarael Poof in seat 3, Adi Gallia in seat 4, Oppo Rancisis in seat 5, Even Piel in seat 6, Yaddle in seat 7, Saesee Tiin in seat 8 , Ki-Adi-Mundi in seat 9 and Plo Koon in seat 12 looked at them seriously. - We have just made a dark discovery, began Mace Windu. - This is the reason for your presence here, continued Ki-Adi-Mundi. - From your specificities, our only chance you are, continued Yoda. However, Freyja's vision blurred before disappearing. Massaging her temples again, Freyja sat on her bed. She still needed to regain her senses.

….

Twenty-four standard hours had passed and Freyja had ordered all the crews present, jedis and droids, to go to the mess for a briefing. The room was small, consisting of a small kitchen and two tables for four. Hardly surprising when the size of the ship was not big either, one hundred and fifty meters. It was a CR70 corvette. Originally used for diplomacy and transport, the corvette had been renamed Infinity and had been armed with a laser turret for defense. The crew consisted of seven jedi, eight protocol droids, two cook droids, a medical droid, as well as 8 astro-mechanical droids, two R2 units including Volt as well as an R1 and two R3 units and three R4 units.

\- Good, Freyja started. Has everyone recovered at least part of their memory?

Opposite her, the six Jedi nodded. Now that she had spent twenty-four hours resting and regaining her senses, Freyja remembered her teammates. There were two padawans, two knights and three masters on board, including her. She remembered having received command of this mission. Reason why, she was the last to be put in stasis. True to her rank and her post, Freyja put on her temple guardian armor, where the others wore nothing but jedi robes.

\- First of all, know that I have given us twenty-four standard hours of respite. However, I must tell you several things, all of which are important.

This last sentence captured the attention of every jedis.

\- I regret to announce that we are completely lost in space and that our stasis did not last one but fifty years.

\- What! But how is it possible !? exclaimed Haria, the young blue-skinned Twi'lek Padawan, barely -eleven years old.

\- Calm down padawan, then said the voice of her master, Amahsa Si, a Togruta of twenty eight years. Master Freyja is not finished.

Freyja took a deep breath.

\- And there is a reason. Our ship has been sabotaged. How and by whom we do not know.

\- What do you mean sabotaged? asked Savrok the brown-skinned Zabrak Jedi Knight.

\- Once we all went into stasis shortly after entering light speed, there was a malfunction, the navigation, survival and communication systems went crazy and the stasis system locked up and we deviated from our trajectory. I'll pass you the details but without our astro-mechanic droids, we would all be dead today. This is also the reason for our awakening fifty years later.

Freyja took a short break.

\- As a result, it seems more than likely that someone sabotaged our ship for the obvious purpose of killing us.

\- Who ? asked Sinaj Vamm, the 14-year-old Iktochi padawan.

\- Like I said, Freyja replied, no idea. Perhaps the Sith have heard of our plans and tried to kill us.

\- Anyway, said Sel Sang, the master Kel Dor of Sinaj, the mission must be canceled. We have to go back to Coruscante.

\- I agree, said Jace Lawson, the human jedi knight.

Freyja nodded in turn.

\- I agree. Sel Sang, you are our pilot, trying to establish a trajectory towards Coruscante with the data recovered by the ship during the voyage.

The Kel Dor nodded. But as everyone was preparing for the return trip, a shock wave shook the ship. There was like a loud noise followed by another shock, the alarms sounded throughout the ship while all of them felt a powerful disturbance in the Force.

\- Everyone on the bridge, Freyja ordered.

Immediately, all the jedi started moving, using the Force to increase their speed. And when they finally got to the bridge to get an overview, what they discovered froze them on the spot.

\- It is impossible, said Amahsa. This ... it can't be ...

Beside her, the other Jedi did not move. Finally what did that mean?

It was finally Freyja who first put a note on what they saw.

\- Ruusan….

…..

I take advantage of the fact that this is the first chapter to ask if anyone would be interested in helping me translate this fiction into English. I can manage to speak English but I am clearly too rusty to translate everything so if someone is available and interested in translation, I would be more than happy.

Good weekend to all and see you next time.


End file.
